cristianismowikiaorg-20200214-history
Usuário:Christian Bitencourt/Arquivo1
Este arquivo reúne mensagens enviadas até 20 de dezembro de 2007. Hi Christian Bitencourt -- we are excited to have Cristianismo Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Vicio Oh menino viciado meu pai!! Vai dormir garoto!! Beijos, Béria Idéia Sabe o nome do site ali em cima na guia do google? Veja que aparece um "w" de wikia... não seria possivel ter a cruz que é simbolo lá em cima? Iqual na nossa querida wikipedia (onde se exibe o desenho simbolo da wikipedia!)... Emfim.. é só uma sugestão! Beijos meu amor! Beria 12:23, 30 Novembro 2007 (UTC) :Amore... então... a imagem Imagem:Favicon.ico.jpg deveria ser apagada... já que eu consegui fazer a Imagem:favicon.ico :Beijos... :PS.: Me transforma em adminstradora que faço isso!! rsrs Erro de edição Estava eu aqui a tentar fazer uma predefinição citar bíblia... e não sei por que cargas d'agua... ela não deu certo... então ou vc refaz ela... ou apaga ... o link é este Beijos Béria Lima Msg 19:21, 4 Dezembro 2007 (UTC) :Corrigi... Agora aponta pro livro certo (não é o versiculo exato... mas chego lá!!) rsrs Béria Lima Msg 19:55, 4 Dezembro 2007 (UTC) 1º post como administradora... rsrs Antes de tudo: Obrigada!!! E como vc conseguiu?? Bjs, Béria Lima Msg 16:08, 5 Dezembro 2007 (UTC) PS.: Muda a tua assinatura... pra ela ter um link direto pra tua pagina de usuário discussão!! Obrigado! Agradeço as boas vindas e fico feliz em saber eu sou um dos primeiros de muitos editores que virão. E quanto ao Skin vou mudar agora mesmo (*risos*) Cayyam 17:11, 7 Dezembro 2007 (UTC) Teria como você me passar seu messenger para contato mais rápido e também para mostrar um logotipo que criei para o projeto para saber sua opnião? Cayyam 17:11, 7 Dezembro 2007 (UTC) Esboços de Teologia Então... Eu fiz as letras B, C, D, E, F, G e H. Você já fez a letra A? Não tive tempo pra olhar se já existiam os artigos. Depois (leia-se na segunda ou quando meu pc melhorar) eu continuo! Beijos... Béria Lima Msg 19:51, 7 Dezembro 2007 (UTC) Obs.: Vai no meu fotolog... ou no meu orkut... ver as fotos novas! Estás on-line? Oi Chris... vc está on? Se estiver... entra no msn ou no Gtalk... Beijos... Béria Lima Msg 23:29, 8 Dezembro 2007 (UTC) Tenho conta no Orkut Bem tenho conta no Orkut e eu acho que é valida como conta Google, procure por Cayyam, e quanto a conversar por aqui, prrefiro comunicação rápida, e queria falar-lhe sobre sugestões (ainda não tenho nenhuma, mas se eu tiver) e também lhe mostrar uma imagem de um logotipo que criei pra ver se gosta. Cayyam 01:36, 12 Dezembro 2007 (UTC) Nova categoria Gente que trabalha é outra coisa!!! Dá uma olhada no artigo cruz... tem tanta cruz diferente que eu até tive que fazer uma categoria só pra elas... É uma vida dificil essa de adminstradora, viu!! Beijos.. Béria Lima Msg 19:43, 12 Dezembro 2007 (UTC) Agradeço!... ...a ótima acolhida! Peço-lhe estudar as considerações que fiz na discussão de Cristianismo (tópico n.º 4 Denominações cristãs), sob o título "Ortodoxismo versus Ortodoxia". Cumprimentos fraternos! EgídioCamposDiz! 21:25, 12 Dezembro 2007 (UTC) :*Não é o mais importante... Porém, qual é a sua confissão (denominação, ministério, como preferir) cristã? Está claro que você anunciou ser Pastor e Capelão. Como um capelão é ministro religioso (cristão, nesse mérito) em regimento militar, porém na qualidade de pastor, imagino-o como sendo da Igreja Batista, ou Metodista ou Luterana. Não mais. Estou certo? EgídioCamposDiz! 23:44, 12 Dezembro 2007 (UTC) ::*Meu irmão luterano!... Hummm... Muito bem: eu ia incluir Igreja Luterana na lista acima e... me distrai! Aí está, pois. Conforme lhe disse, não é o mais importante, mas que ótimo que você é um pastor cristão luterano! EgídioCamposDiz! 14:13, 14 Dezembro 2007 (UTC) /Eu É Rei!/ :::*Certo! Para não r i s c a r a anotação acima feita, faço o mea culpa por re-conhecê-lo como... meu irmão presbiteriano e, devidamente, pastor cristão presbiteriano! Redemptione est! EgídioCamposDiz! 15:23, 17 Dezembro 2007 (UTC) Teologia... Caro Christian, Se me permite, Teologia Dogmática não é necessáriamente o mesmo que Teologia Sistemática (como, aliás, está no texto de Teologia...). Teologia Dogmática é qualquer teologia organizada sobre dogmas, ainda que não seja sistemática. Teologia Sistemática, por seu turno, é qualquer teologia que guarde um sistema em sua estrutura organizacional, mesmo que não se utilize (o que, convenhamos, é raro...) de dogmas. De qualquer forma, parece-me que não convém identificar os dois conceitos. Aceitam-se contestações, naturalmente (rsss...). Saudações! EgídioCamposDiz! 14:19, 17 Dezembro 2007 (UTC) Categorização de Imagens Caro Administrador-burocrata: Dê exemplo!!! Tive que categorizar 13 imagens suas... porque vc não as colocou em categoria nenhuma!! A arvore de categorias de imagens é esta (Categoria:Imagens), caso precise!! Espero não ter que repreende-lo de novo!! rsrsrs Beijos... Béria Lima Msg 14:45, 17 Dezembro 2007 (UTC) PS.: Pastor luterano?!? On?? Estás on? Pq não estás no GTalk? Béria Lima Msg 15:07, 18 Dezembro 2007 (UTC) Asseidade Caro irmão Christian, Por favor, visite o artigo epigrafado e apresente a sua mais que importante apreciação. Sinta-se à vontade para as correções necessárias. Agradeço! EgídioCamposDiz! 03h02min de 21 de Dezembro de 2007 (UTC)